


Home Early

by Jazzmcjazz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Mild BDSM, Smut, Spitroast, Threesome, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dan love going at it whenever you can, But what happens when Barry comes home early?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Early

In one swift motion you were laying on the couch, ripping your clothes off. Above you, Danny started pulling his shirt off. This all started with the most innocent of games of Mario Kart. You and Danny would play a few courses and when Danny started getting ahead, you decided to distract him. First it was a brush of your fingers on his arm. Then it was tiny kisses. When he couldn't take it anymore he tackled you to the floor and started kissing you everywhere. 

 

"Mhmm, baby girl..." He pulled you against him and started leaving bites and bruises along your neck. You moaned and arched your back, wrapping yourself around him. "You want a nice treat, don't you?"

 

"Please, sir..." you moaned out. You loved when he treated you like this and dominated you. You met Danny from a gig and you both loved jamming out to some 80s rock. While hanging out one day you realized you both also loved videogames, and loved having raunchy, rough sex. Danny tugged your shorts down followed by your panties, rubbing the inside of your thighs gently. You moaned and threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling him down your chest. He took one of your breasts into his mouth and lapped at it eagerly, nipping your nipples until you squirmed. Danny kissed down your chest and stomach until he was hovering just over your clit. He slowly pushed a finger into your entrance and began lapping at your clit. 

 

"Such a good girl..." he cooed, speeding up his licks and inserting a second finger. 

 

"I w-wanna cum, sir..." you moaned out, pushing his head closer to your crotch. You were so close and you felt yourself sitting on the edge. Danny fucked your pussy with his mouth until you cried his name and came all over his face, riding him for dear life. He moaned and when you finished, looked up at you with a devilish scowl. 

 

"Now...I didn't say you could cum, did I?..." He purred, crawling back up your body. You realized pretty quickly that you were in trouble and before you could apologize, he lifted you up and flipped you onto your stomach across the arm of the couch. He got up and pulled his pants off along with his boxers behind you. You felt a hand on your ass followed by a sharp spank. You moaned and splayed your hands on the couch cushions as you felt Danny pick your legs up for more leverage. He stroked his now thick cock a few times, tracing your body with his eyes. 

 

"You've been so naughty today..." he moaned as he placed his cock at your entrance. You lean back in an attempt to push him inside of you but he holds your ass steady. "Uh uh...we go at my speed today..." he begins to push into you agonizingly slow and you let out a long moan. Once he seats himself fully inside you, he takes little time to start fucking you. At first it was slow and loving, pushing in and pulling out in small intervals. But he couldn't stay patient and began thrusting harder, grabbing your ass and driving into your pussy. 

 

"More, sir! Please, I want more!" you begged, panting and splayed out. Dan picked up the pace, driving hard into you. The slaps of your skin and the moans you shared were so loud and constant, you didn't notice the front door open. Your eyes were shut in pure ecstasy and you only realized something wasn't right when Dan halted his thrusts. When you opened your eyes, your gaze met with Barry's across the room. 

 

"Uh, hey guys..." He started, rubbing the hairs behind his neck. He shuffled in place as you blushed and buried your face in the couch. Dan chuckled behind you and grabbed you by the hair, making you look Barry in the eyes again. 

 

"Hey Barry. How's it going?" Dan asked nonchalantly, completely ignoring the fact that he was buried inside of you. 

 

"G-good...uh...sorry I came back from work early, didn't mean to uh..." He shuffled in place and started heading for his room. 

 

"Bar, wait." Danny called over your head. You looked up to your lover and he smirked. Barry eyed Danny questioningly. "You see, my little girl here has been rather awful today and I want her to be punished. Think you could help us out?" Your gaze switched from Danny's to Barry's and you noticed that his gaze changed from one of embarrassment to hunger. You had a feeling Barry had wanted you for a long time, the way he'd eye you when you left Dan's room in the mornings. But he was such a sweet guy, he never understood the extend of your relationship with the shaggy haired singer (and frankly, you didn't understand it either) but he decided not to get in the way. Barry started to cross the room, pulling off his shirt as he walked. You noticed just how toned and hairy his chest was. He wasn't muscular, nor fat. Just the right amount of muscle for you. Barry kneeled down on the couch cushion in front of you and pulled you into a gentle kiss. He had definitely wanted this for a long time and you felt it. You melted into his kiss and explored his chest with your hands. Your hands traveled to his jeans and you quickly unclasped them, unzipped them and pulled them off his hips. His cock was fairly visible through his briefs and you kissed his neck gently as you rubbed his shaft. He ran his fingers through your hair before looking up to Danny for approval. 

 

"She's all yours Bar. Tell her what to do and she'll do it" Danny rubbed his fingers along your lower back and nodded to him. Barry nodded and looked down at you, smiling lovingly. 

 

"Play with me, babe..." he whispered, rubbing the back of your neck affectionately. 

 

"Yes, sir..." you moan out, pulling his cock from his briefs. He was shorter than Dan, but much thicker. You start stroking him slowly and he groaned out your name. Danny begins to thrust inside of you and you moan heavily. You lick up Barry's shaft and pop the thick head of his cock into your mouth. As Dan begins to speed up, you moan around his shaft which sends shivers down Barry's body. His fingers splay into your hair and playfully push you down onto his cock. You moan Barry's name, feeling Dan drive into you needingly. "C-cum..." you pop Barry's cock out of your mouth and manage to spit those words out between breathy moans. "w-want to cum...."

 

"Not yet, baby girl..." Danny cooed into your ear as he pounded you. "You're not gonna cum on my cock today..." You moan and stroke Barry faster, looking into his eyes. Barry sighs contently and runs a finger down your face. Dan thrusts inside of you full speed, causing you to cry out. He grabs your ass and you can tell he's done for. In an instant Dan is crying out, his cum exploding from his cock into your tight pussy. You sigh, sitting right on the edge of another orgasm. Without warhing, Danny pushes you forward and you lose your balance, collapsing onto Barry, Your noses touched and you blush before Barry kisses your lips lightly. "Be a good little girl and give Barry a show, hm?..." Dan moves from the couch to a nearby arm chair, sitting and crossing his legs, his still hard cock bobbing as he moved. You look into Barry's eyes and they're filled with lust. 

 

"C-can I ride your cock, sir?" you ask, hesitant at the title. Barry kisses your forehead and sits you up. 

 

"Please, baby girl..." He moans. You stroke him a few more times before slowly lowering yourself onto his cock. Though you were just fucked hard, Barry still took his time in stretching you out to accommodate him. You wanted to cum badly and you could tell Barry did too. Slowly you start to raise and lower yourself onto Barry's cock. He moans out and runs his hands down your chest, playing with your supple breasts. 

 

"Faster, baby girl..." Barry calls out, grabbing your hips and meeting every thrust into your body. Hormones take over and you begin to feel yourself let go. Barry starts pounding up into you and you felt yourself tighten around him. 

 

"Fuck me fuck me please!" you moan out, desperate to cum at this point. Barry flips you onto your back and holds your legs in either hand. He looks down at you, giving you a sincere but hungry look before he drives into you. 

 

"You like that, baby girl?" He asks, rubbing your clit. You tighten even more and start to shake. "Cum, baby. I want you to cum!"

 

"Yes sir- Ah!!!" You scream as your orgasm rips through you, squeezing Barry's cock like a vice. Barry groans at the pressure but doesn't let up his speed. You melt onto the couch as he pounds into you, he was close. 

 

"No cumming inside of her, Bar. That's my territory." Danny says, smiling and looking at your exhausted face. Barry nods and pulls out of your pussy, stroking himself quickly. He aims his cock at your face and as you moan out his name, he shoot his cum all over your face and neck. 

 

"Shit shit ahhhh!..." Once he finishes you open your eyes and see the bear above you taking in the sight that is now you. He laughs and kisses your forehead. You attempt to get up but he pushes you back down. Dan walks over and looks at you before laughing. 

 

"Damn dude, you haven't nutted in ages huh?" Dan looks over to Barry and you assumed they were referencing the huge amount of cum splattered on you. "Well, you made the mess, you clean her up. I have to head to the Grump space for a bit" Dan winked at you and retreated to his room to get changed. Your gaze switched back to Barry who's eyes changed from lustful to apologetic and goofy. 

 

"Er...sorry about that..." he laughed and ran his fingers through your hair. "Let me go get something." Barry got off of you and made his way to the bathroom. You watched how his figure moved and couldn't help but blush at how he looked right after sex. When he returned, he had a towel; half damp and half dry. Barry took extra care in cleaning you up, wiping the cum off your pussy and your face before drying you off. He sat you up and wrapped a blanket over your shoulders. 

 

"You're not so bad, Barry" you said quietly, still trying to climb out of your dazed state. He laughed, pulling you close to him. You loved the affection and kissed his lips gently, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

 

"Would you wanna cuddle for a bit?" He asked, running fingers up and down your neck. You nod and lay down on the couch, opening up your blanket for him to crawl under. You rest your head on his chest and daze off to the feeling of his fingers tracing circles on your back.


End file.
